


David's feelings

by Goblinfurby



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, kate denson (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinfurby/pseuds/Goblinfurby
Summary: David struggles with sharing his feeling but with some encouragement he does. It doesn't end well for him though."I think I'm gay."
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	David's feelings

David was never good with feelings. He had convinced himself that feelings weren’t important. Maybe it wasn't him that convinced him of that but rather his father. Whichever the case, it didn't matter. David knew he was in deep shit. Dwight had been talking about one of the newer survivors Kate and how sweet she was and how nice her voice was. Dwight was enamoured with her. David was fucked. He had no chance now. All of his feelings towards the survivor were gone in an instant.

He left the campsite to go punch some trees maybe if he acted angry it would help. Maybe manifesting his sadness and loss of hope into rage would help. That's all David ever did, all he ever learned. Don't be a sissy, sissies cry about their feelings. Real men show their rage. Maybe if he had rage towards them it would make him feel better but he knew it wouldn’t in moments like these he truly wished he had tried therapy. He no longer had a chance to try it and he knew that girly talk would probably make him feel better a shoulder to scream into. 

He swung into the tree feeling the old decaying bark against his knuckles. He swung again, shaking the fragile tree. Again. Again. He needed these fucking feelings to go away. He screamed. Why did Dwight have to make all of this so hard with Kate? Fucking Kate! He teared up and automatically went back to the tree. He just wanted a feeling of stability so fucking bad. 

David never got to have a feeling of stability in his life; everything was always crumbling beneath him. His rugby career, his family life, his fighting career, everything. And now this. 

Claudette and Ace listened cautiously as David screamed and swung. David had never been given a better outlet for his emotions so now as a twenty-nine year old man he was throwing a temper tantrum. David never had any luck with dating. Why couldn't he have someone? Anyone? All he wanted, all he craved was someone to hold him and to tell him he was normal. What he was feeling was normal and he would be okay. He needed to be held. He wanted to hold. Was he that undesirable?

When the crying started Claudette got up and offered Ace her hand. She wasnt nuts about Ace but weirdly enough the old guy comforted David. Perhaps an avuncular figure for David? She didn't know but David obviously needed help.

“David?’

“Fuck off.”

“Whats going on?”

“Whats going on is you don't know what fuck off means Ace. I need to be left alone.”

“We will when we know what's going on with you.” Claudette offered.

“Sad. go now.”

They sighed this was going to be a pain in the ass. They sat next to David, Ace slapping a hand on his shoulder

“Come on big guy.”

“Don't big guy me.”

“What's going on?’ Ace ignored the comment.

“Dwight likes Kate.”

“And?’

“And I really started to feel something for…” David mumbled. He didn't want to say it.

“Oh. David, you don't have to worry about Dwight taking Kate from you; she seems to really like you.”

“That's not what I'm worried about.”

“You dating Kate won’t make things awkward with Dwight he-”

“I think im gay.” David finally spat out. He couldn't say he liked Dwight. How did he know if he did? Maybe he wasnt gay maybe he was over thinking all of this. He teared up again a second wave of tears threatening to spill. Claudette hugged him and Ace joined in. 

“Oh. David, do you have feelings for Dwight?’

David nodded burying his face in Claudette shoulder. He never got to face his feelings about men and his sexuality before and this really helped.

“What do you like about him bud?”

“I like his bravery despite our situation, his ability to deescalate a situation in an instant, his laugh. His stupid little glasses and tie. His past and baggage seems to fit mine so well. I never have met someone like him before. I most likely never will again.”

“Why don’t you tell him that?”

“He likes a woman.”

“He can like both.”

“Do you think he does?” The concept put David’s head to rest.

“You got to ask him yourself.” Claudette encouraged.

“Okay’” He paused and smiled. “I will when he gets back. Ill get him alone and tell him how I really feel.”

Ace and Claudette hugged him again. Claudette was hoping she was right for David's sake. In reality she had only said it to calm David down. David was smiling like an idiot though and she couldn’t be the reason for his pain. They both left David alone to think about his next moves.

David had cleaned himself up wrapping his knuckles cleaning his face from his tears and fixing his hair. Dwight came back wounded with a shitty medkit. David rushed over Claudette in tow to patch him up. David wanted to make Dwight think that he tried for him because he did. Lately David had protected Dwight at every chance. 

“We should talk.” David said once they were finished.

“I agree.” those two words excited him. What if Dwight somehow knew? What if he felt the same?

David lead him out into the forest for privacy. He let Dwight sit first before sitting close to him. 

“Dwight as our leader, I want you to start.”

“You don’t see me as the leader and we both know it.” david’s heart dropped

“What?”

“You treat me like im incapable. All you do is distract the killer. I can hold my own for fucks sake.”

“I do it because I enjoy it, not because I think you're a bad leader actually that’s why i brought you out here i wanted to say-”

“You brought me out here to discuss my leadership skills?’

“No, please let me finish my thought.” David finally hissed. He hated getting interrupted. He knew no one valued what he said but they didn't have to make it so clear. 

“I brought you here because I think you're an amazing leader. I also think that you can hold your own very well. And I find myself starting to feel something towards you Dwight I really think that we could be so good for each other. A good balance between calculated and harsh.”

Dwight stared at him for a minute trying to figure out if he was joking he sighed when he realized David wasn’t.

“I don’t know how to say this nicely but you aren’t my type in the slightest David. Youre loud, overconfident, and mean to me. For no reason.”

“Im not mean.” david insisted started to feel panicked. 

“And David, most importantly, I don’t like men.” dwight got up and wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks and left. 

David sat there shock. His first real rejection came so fast. Maybe he shoudln’t have came out and asked Dwight in the same day. He was pushing his luck. He went further into the woods to lay alone. He needed a good cry for the night and to avoid Kate, Dwight, Claudette, and Ace. he was truly humiliated. This is what he believed he deserved. Men like him do not get to be in touch with their emotions for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic ive posted since like 2016 be nice please :)


End file.
